


Not a cat burglar

by gingerfic



Series: Through the Window [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2327189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerfic/pseuds/gingerfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone is coming in through Blaine's window in the middle of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a cat burglar

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this ](http://gingerbeebee.tumblr.com/post/97150217008/thuslynope-zavocado-swinggirlatheart)

Blaine had had a long day and he was tired. Classes all morning, work all afternoon, rehearsal all evening, and he hadn't even finished his homework. There was nothing to be done for it though: he was too exhausted to stay up. So he brushed his teeth, pulled on his pajamas, and crawled into bed.

And, of course, he had insomnia. That always hit on the nights when he most desperately needed to sleep. Tomorrow would be more of the same and it was already well past midnight so obviously he wasn't going to get enough sleep tonight. He sighed in frustration and turned over, readjusting his blankets even though he knew it wouldn't really help.

He wasn't sure how long he laid there staring into the darkness of his bedroom: maybe a minute, maybe thirty minutes, but suddenly he realized he was hearing tapping noises outside. _It's the fire escape_ he realized. _There's probably just a stray cat stuck out there or something._

He tried to ignore it but it got louder.

And then there was a scraping noise and a woosh of cool air blew into his room and chilled the back of his neck.

Blaine sat bolt upright and turned to look behind him, just in time to see his window slowly opening. He saw a shadow moving and reached for the light switch.

"Oh" the man in the window squeaked, blinking in the brightness of the light.

"What in the world, who are you and why are you climbing into my bedroom window in the middle of the night?" Blaine exclaimed, also blinking. Then his eyes came into focus, and his voice softened. Because, wow, this guy might be a cat burglar or some kind of psycho but he was _really_ sexy...

The man's voice was soft but his words started pouring out all at once. "Um, hi, I'm really sorry, I just locked myself out of my apartment while I was on the phone," he waved his cell phone to illustrate his point. "I was hoping that maybe someone had an open window and would let me go through their apartment so that I could get back to my own. But nobody's lights were on so I just started testing windows..."

"So you're not a cat burglar?" Blaine clarified. He may not have been sleeping, but apparently his brain was not working at full speed.

Window man's eyes flew wide. "Oh god, I didn't even think about that. I probably just scared you to death! I'm so sorry!" He sat awkwardly on the windowsill now, not moving any closer to Blaine, but not leaving either.

"Um," Blaine said intelligently.

Window man held out his hand. "I'm Kurt, I Iive two floors up and my cell reception is terrible in my apartment, so I usually go out on the fire escape, but I accidentally locked myself out tonight. I've never done that before..." He trailed off, probably hoping that explaining himself would reassure Blaine that he wasn't crazy.

Blaine wasn't thinking about Kurt being crazy, except maybe to think that he was crazy gorgeous and how had he not met this neighbor yet. Blaine leaned over and reached out his own hand.

"I'm Blaine."

Kurt shook his hand. "Hi. Sorry so much to intrude on you like this. I probably woke you and everything."

"I had insomnia, actually," Blaine admitted. "The cell reception sucks in here too," he added.

"I know, right? It's probably the whole building," Kurt said with a smile.

"Oh I have a sneaking suspicion that it's all of Bushwick," Blaine lamented.

Kurt rocked forward with laughter. "You're funny, Blaine."

Blaine grinned, before clearing his throat. "As amusing as this conversation is, I am supposed to be getting up in about five hours, so perhaps we could continue it over coffee sometime?"

Kurt hurried to his feet. "Sorry, sure, absolutely, I'd like that." He started towards Blaine's bedroom door, but stopped as he put his fingers on the handle. In his other hand he was fidgeting with his phone. "Maybe I should get your number so I can call you at a reasonable hour to set that up?"

Blaine's eyes twinkled. "You could just come on down..."

"I'm not sure if I could find my way to the right apartment from the inside of the building," Kurt teased.

"Well, the lock on this window is broken, so just come on down that way," Blaine said with a wink.

Kurt flashed a grin and walked out the door. Blaine flipped off the light switch, and a moment later he heard his front door open and close as Kurt left.

He had a feeling he'd be seeing Kurt climb through his window often in the future.

 


End file.
